Chain Reaction
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué ocurriría si a los gritos, Kate y Rick pudieran tener esa conversación que nunca tuvieron luego de "47 seconds" ? Y una cosa llevara a la otra? Y... Espero que les guste. Oneshot, como los de antes... M, obviamente!


**Chain Reaction**

Kate suspiró audiblemente sin darse cuenta de que él entraba en la habitación. Sabía que esos días, las cosas habían estado tirantes entre ellos y lo único que quería era paz… odiaba esa nueva posición de él, de salir con mujeres en sus narices, pero no podía hacer nada… lo más probable era que él se hubiese cansado de esperar…

Levantó la vista y acarició sus rasgos, no quería estar mal con él, lo amaba demasiado como para eso… aunque él parecía que ya no le correspondía como ella había supuesto…

-Me preguntaba cuándo podremos hablar un poco tú y yo…- le dijo ella con intención, esperando otro rechazo por su parte.

-Es que…- dijo él pensando como haría para decirle que no podía, porque tenía una cita, cosa que era cierta.

-Realmente necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo, Rick…- Rick… Kate se mordió el labio con fastidio, su desesperación por llamar su atención había llegado al límite de llamarlo por su nombre, incluso en el trabajo.

-Lo siento, Kate…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- pero… - y cuando iba a seguir hablando, un sonido en su celular lo distrajo, escaneó con sus ojos la pantalla y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza- olvídalo, hablemos… mi cita se canceló…- le dijo casi sin mirarla.

-En serio?- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Si… dime…- le dijo él suspirando con cansancio y luego volviendo a mirarla, ausente.

-Tú sabes… - dijo ella nerviosa- en realidad preferiría que fuéramos a otro lado… sabes que no me gusta mezclar las cosas… y esto es personal…- dijo ella con la mejor cara de seriedad que pudo.

-Está bien…- dijo poniéndose de pie y ella lo siguió.

La ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta, esa era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado entre ellos. Rick seguía siendo un caballero con ella, aunque no le siguiera llevando el café saborizado de siempre…

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Rick se acercó al auto de ella. Y cuando Kate abrió las puertas, se subió sin hablar.

-Adónde prefieres ir?- le preguntó ella indecisa.

-No tengo problemas, elige tú…- le dijo él.

-OK, tomemos un café en casa…- dijo y arrancó el auto.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, al llegar, Kate se dedicó a preparar el café y él la observó, como pensativo.

-No tengo cambio, pero juro que te ofrecería una moneda por saber lo que piensas…- le dijo ella sonriendo mientras le entregaba la taza.

-En nada… es solo… estoy pensando en las cosas que tengo que hacer…

-Qué pasa, Castle?

-Castle?- repitió él sin comprender.

-Sabes que tengo un problema… estoy acostumbrada a llamarte así… es todo…

-Bien… qué querías decirme?

-Es… he notado este tiempo que estás raro… distinto…- dijo ella con cuidado, si había algún motivo, no quería que él lo hiciera explotar.

-Son ideas tuyas…-dijo sonriendo él, no quería hablar de ese tema, estaba lo suficientemente dolido aún.

-No son ideas mías… creo que tenemos una relación que vale la pena cuidar, cierto?- le dijo ella y él lanzó una carcajada- qué?- dijo ella sin comprender su reacción.

-Lo siento, me está sonando el teléfono… - dijo y atendió- hola, amor…

Kate apretó los dientes con furia. Sentía que él la estaba tomando por tonta y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Sus planes de hablar con él y distenderse, de pronto, se vieron amenazados…

-Castle…- dijo en voz baja pero firme y él la miró, sonriendo por algo que su "novia" de turno le estaba diciendo…

Rick hizo un gesto para que Kate esperara y ella se fastidió y le quitó el teléfono.

-Hey…- dijo sonriendo falsamente- como era tu nombre, otra vez?... ah, si, Jacinda…- dijo burlonamente- soy Kate… si… no, Ricky está ocupadísimo ahora…- sobreactuó y trató de esquivar a Rick que intentaba quitarle el teléfono- luego te llama…- le dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Qué crees que haces?- dijo él y trató de recuperar el teléfono.

-Qué crees que haces tú, Rick?- dijo Kate enojada- estoy intentando tener una conversación contigo y a cada rato interrumpes… o para hablar con ella o para mandar un mensaje…

-Es mi novia… no puedo no atenderla…

-Quieres ver como se hace?- dijo Kate furiosa, el término "novia" la sacaba de quicio.

Rick se cruzó de brazos y la observó, retándola… Kate tiró el teléfono al suelo y lo pisó con fuerzas.

-Estás loca?- le dijo él sin comprender.

-Si… y además estoy cansada…- dijo elevando el tono.

-Tú estás cansada? Qué hay de mi?- elevó él también el tono.

-No tengo idea… porque no hablas conmigo…- dijo ella manteniendo el nivel de voz.

-Bien… qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber qué cambió… porque simulas que no te importa nada de mi, ni del trabajo… por qué me haces esto, Rick?

-Porque me cansé, Kate… estoy… ¡harto!- dijo gritando.

-De mi?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-También de ti…- dijo él en voz más baja y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Bien… puedes irte, entonces… pero prefiero que no vuelvas más a trabajar conmigo… después de todo, ya creo que tuviste suficiente información para hacer varios libros, verdad?

-Tú sabes que no me quedaba por la investigación, solamente…

-Es cierto… pensé que lo hacías por mi… que nosotros teníamos algo especial…

-Yo también pensé eso… hasta que…

-Hasta que apareció, cómo se llama? Ah, si… la poco problemática y relajada… Jacinda… - dijo Kate apretando los dientes.

-Estás celosa…- afirmó él.

-Si… lo estoy… estoy enferma de los celos… - dijo con furia Kate- pensé que habías cambiado Rick… que realmente yo te importaba…

-No te preocupes… ambos estamos desilusionados… yo también lo estoy… sobre todo cuando descubrí que…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Dime… qué es eso tan malo que hice?- lo retó ella.

-Me mentiste… en la cara… durante meses… siempre recordaste el momento más importante en el que te entregué mi corazón y lo negaste… aún sabiendo lo que era para mí confesarte mis sentimientos…- dijo él dolido.

Kate hizo una pausa, tratando de comprender como era que él sabía todo eso. Recordó el interrogatorio, y luego el café frío en su escritorio, Rick seguro había escuchado todo eso de sus propios labios…

-No puedo creer que no intentaras hablar conmigo…- dijo ella, sus facciones un poco más distendidas, ahora que sabía por qué él estaba así.

-Para qué? Ahora tengo todo en claro…

-Qué es lo que tienes en claro?

-Qué te has reído de mi todo este tiempo…- dijo él con angustia- que no te importó nada, que ni siquiera te tomaste el trabajo de explicarme que no correspondías a mis sentimientos, para que yo no siguiera haciendo el ridículo, intentando acercarme a ti, como un tarado… enamorado de un imposible…

-Nada de lo que dijiste es así, Rick… no tienes nada en claro… pero bueno… ya has elegido a tu modelito de turno… que tengas una buena vida…- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rick la miró con resentimiento y dejó la taza en la mesa, dispuesto a irse.

-Es una pena… me hubiese gustado que las cosas terminaran un poco mejor entre nosotros…- dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Te refieres a… en mi cama?- dijo ella doblando la apuesta.

-No entiendes nada, Kate…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-El que no entiende nada eres tú, maldición…- dijo furiosa y él giró para mirarla- te he amado desde que te conocí… y lo sigo haciendo, aunque ahora me estoy esforzando por odiarte y deseo profundamente poder arrancarte de mi corazón para siempre… y se que lo voy a lograr… - dijo casi gritando, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

Rick abrió los ojos para decir algo y no supo qué. Durante largos segundos solo pudo mirarla sin poder moverse.

-Vete ya…- dijo ella intentando recomponerse.

-No…- dijo solo él y se abalanzó sobre ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Cuando su cara estaba a milímetros de la de ella, Rick por fin comprendió que estaba equivocado e inspiró antes de seguir hablando.

-Dios, Kate… por qué tienes que ser tan complicada?- le dijo y sus labios colapsaron contra los de ella, con desesperación, casi fundiendo su cuerpo con el de Kate.

Kate arqueó la espalda dándose cuenta de que estaban casi en posición horizontal, sobre la mesa. Casi no podía controlar el ímpetu de Rick, que exploraba su boca casi en forma dolorosa.

Sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban cuando las manos de él acariciaron sus costados y luego se acomodaron en su espalda baja. Kate lo tomó de las caderas, moviéndose sensualmente en una especie de danza con él.

Rick separó su boca de la de ella jadeando. Kate lo miró agitada y sonrió provocativamente.

Kate se levantó el sweater que llevaba puesto y cerró los ojos al sentir sus dedos danzando por su pecho.

Ningún comentario más fue necesario. Se entregaron el uno al otro con tanta intensidad como tiempo hacía que lo venían posponiendo...

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, dormían abrazados hasta que sonó el celular de Kate.

Kate se levantó como pudo y trató de zafarse del abrazo de piernas y brazos de Rick, que respiraba audiblemente a su lado y sonrió.

-Beckett…- dijo y él se despertó, sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cintura con suavidad- Alexis? Si… si, lo siento… no te preocupes… si, está conmigo… quieres hablar con él?

Kate le pasó el teléfono a Rick y se mordió el labio con deseo al sentir que él seguía jugando con sus dedos mientras acariciaba su piel.

-Alexis… no, no… estoy bien… lo siento… si, estaba durmiendo… si, con Kate… si, gracias…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- si… el teléfono?- preguntó y Kate lo miró sintiéndose culpable- lo debo haber perdido por ahí… no te preocupes… y si necesitas algo en las próximas horas… puedes llamarme aquí…- dijo Rick colocándose encima de Kate antes de cortar la comunicación.

Veo que ya le contaste a tu hija lo nuestro…- dijo Kate fingiendo estar molesta.

Se merecía saberlo… está tan grande…- dijo y se quedó pensativo.

Kate lo miró y sonrió con dulzura, y luego comenzó a besar húmedamente su cuello hasta que lo escuchó jadear. Era increíble como esas tenues caricias podían despertar su pasión tan rápido…

* * *

**Tuve un sueño inspirador anoche... no fue exactamente así, pero bueno... necesito finales felices... espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
